1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a connection structure of a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a switching device such as a thin film transistor (TFT) and a light emitting device disposed on a display substrate. In order to apply a driving signal to the switching device, a circuit board including a driver integrated circuit (IC) for generating the driving signal must be electrically connected to the display substrate. Generally, a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) is disposed between the circuit board and the display substrate to connect the circuit board to the display substrate.